I'll Always Be There For You
by XIV.XV
Summary: A story written for my friend. Squall


**I'll Always Be There For You**

By Kris

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any part of Square Enix.

**Note:** This story was written for my friend in response to the story that she wrote for me. I hope you enjoy it Ambre!

* * *

The bar was dark and held the distinct smell of alcohol, along with the stale stench of the men who had previously occupied it. They were gone now, leaving only a few customers in their wake. One particular patron sat by herself when all others were sitting in groups of threes and fours. Her medium length brown hair fell past her shoulders in curls down her back, accentuating the soft curves of her tan flesh and matched the color of her eyes, radiating a simple beauty. This was the one that the bartender paid particular attention too for she had ordered more drinks than what would be expected for someone of her small stature. 

"Bartender," she said, a tiny slur to her voice. "I need another one."

"I'm sorry, dear," the man replied. "I believe you have had too much."

"I'll be the judge of that!" sitting up in her chair, she made a vague gesture of impatience. The bartender sighed, walking off to prepare another drink. The girl settled back down.

"I think he's right," a smooth, velvety voice replied in her ear. The girl jumped, a delayed reaction in her drunk state. The man chuckled, taking a place next to her. "Is everything alright? It's only on 'special' occasions that you go out to get this shit-faced, Ambre."

She glared at him with her fiery dark brown eyes. This look did not achieve the desired affect for her, for the man just smiled once again.

"It's none of your business, Squall, so just leave me alone."

The bartender returned with her drink, which she took with little consideration. Squall shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you that alcohol lowers your mannerisms?" when the girl just glared at him, he sighed and took the cup full of whatever beverage it was away from her. She whimpered, giving him her best 'kicked puppy look' in her drunk state, which amounted to nothing more than a lopsided smile and wide eyes. "No."

Ambre growled, turning her body as to fully inflict the silent treatment. Squall, having experience with her current state from having known her for a few years now, knew that this would not last long. In fact, just after a few minutes of the imposed torture, Ambre found herself bored and began to cuddle with his arm. He did not mind this much, on the contrary, he enjoyed it.

"What has gotten you so upset?" he purred out the words to coax the answer from her. It was easier to sweet talk her than it was to straight out confront her.

"It's this boy. . ." she trailed out, finding nuzzling a far more interesting matter.

"And what has this boy done to you?"

"He rejected me when I asked him out."

This was almost always her reason for staying out late and blowing her paycheck on a few bottles full of lies, and the part that he found most confusing. Ambre was a gorgeous young woman with an actual brain which led her to be witty and easy to be around. She loved to touch and love, as well as be loved in return. He could not find any fault in her, save around that time of the month for her and even then it was a simple task to make her smile by holding her close. No, what he did not understand was why men did not seem to want to be with her when she was so. . ._perfect_.

And thus he pulled her close which punctured her frustrated barrier and allowed her to cry. They stayed like that for quite some time until Ambre pulled herself away and began to reconstruct her composure.

"I must look like hell," she muttered, wiping away the tears with the back of her knuckles, smearing her makeup.

"No," Squall replied, taking up a napkin and leaning forward to take her face in his hands and gently wipe of the excess eyeliner. "You look beautiful, like always."

"Thanks Squall," she sniffled.

"I can't see why he would reject you," he said slowly, allowing the words to roll off his tongue like honey. "You're the most gorgeous creature to grace this earth, and the best person to be around."

Ambre smile genuinely, causing him to do the same.

"You mean it?"

He nodded. "Of course. Would I ever lie to you?"

She let out a small sigh. "Nope. But men normally do."

"Well I never will," he gentle brushed the side of her cheek with his knuckles. "And do you wish to know why?"

Her gaze, so full of smashed hopes and withered dreams that one could drown in all of her depression, locked with his. "Yes."

Instead of answering, he pulled her gently to him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Ambre's eyes grew wide with surprise at the touch, at the _sensation_, that the simple act gave her, causing her to hesitate slightly. Once she regained control of herself, keeping her cool composure instead of melting into a blissful puddle of goop on the floor, she returned it.

It lasted for awhile, the kiss that they both so desperately needed and hungered for, until the bartender cleared his throat. Squall, unhappy with the interruption, separated himself from Ambre and peered over at the other man. \

"It's closing time," the bartender said, pointing at his watch.

Squall nodded, quickly paying off the young woman's bill, then lifted Ambre bridal style off of her stool. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck. He then walked out with her, leaving the stench of stale sweat and alcohol behind them.

"I remember when you just sat there and said nothing," Ambre said chattily. "It took some time to get you comfortable around me and pull you out of your shell."

He nodded. "And it was all thanks to you."

She giggled and smiled at him with the radiant smile that had made him fall in love with her.

"You still haven't answered that question."

"Pardon?"

"Why you won't be like all the other men in the world and lie to me. . ."

After a few moments of silence, he gave her a small smile. "Because I love you and never want to see you hurt."

". . .Thank you. . ." she whispered.

And he kissed her again.


End file.
